


Minuet

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cussing, Established Relationship, F/M, Gap Filler, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, but if you didn't get to the time skip then it's going to make little to no sense, but then is eremika getting it on there's no subtle way to put it, mild spoilers from chapter 108, other characters make an appearance at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: They could slow-dance to this minuet forever.based on chapter 108 of the manga.





	Minuet

**Author's Note:**

> look, I was supposed to heat things up in my AruAni fic, but then I read chapter 108. the eremika (that was barely) there was just too adorable, and my mind went far. F A R. Like over 2k words far. I don't even know where this came from, I just sat and wrote, and it's almost 2 am here, which means I didn't proofread this thing, so I'm so sorry if it suck ass. also, english is not even my first language, it's probably a whole lotta bad, but I wrote anyway, and I had fun with it. hope you guys have fun with it too.
> 
> I'll try to come back to fix the fic later, I just really need to get it out of my face now ^^'
> 
> the title comes from cheetah's 28 IDENTITY track "[minuet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l26PdwAHNSk)".  
> these are the panels that inspired me:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

They were dirty and exhausted, but instead of going straight to the shower, the reminiscent soldiers from the 104th of the Survey Corps headed to dinner, because above everything else they were hungry. What an odd group, they were, but in all honesty, it was the happiest Mikasa had ever felt in a while — as if things would finally be fine.

“Eren,” she said over her friends' loud chatting when she turned to look at him and saw that his bread was still uneaten. “Stop talking and eat your food.”

Across from them, Sasha and Connie scoffed, but by her side, Eren simply nodded.

“Yes, of course,” he replied, and he actually focused on his meal for once.

Mikasa had to constantly remind him to do the simplest things, like eating and drinking water. Sometimes, she even had to do that to Armin too, more often than she’d like to admit. She supposed there were just too many things in their minds all the time, and they didn’t really know what to focus on. They were really lucky to have her.

“Sasha,” she said firmly, slapping the girl’s hand away from the bread basket on top of the table. “That’s enough.”

“Ouch, Mikasa, that hurt!” Sasha complained rubbing her palm on the slapped hand. Mikasa also had to remind her former bunk-buddy of the simple things, like stop eating.

“You’re on a restrictive diet, remember?” she said and Sasha pouted. She also pretended she didn’t see Connie elbow her and smirk, showing her something under the table. He most certainly already had stolen some food for later.

“Hey,” Eren said low, catching her attention. She turned her attention to him again, eyes locking in his. He was leaning closer so people wouldn’t hear what he would say. “You gotta eat too.”

He smiled all the way to his eyes, and she mirrored it before she stabbed a piece of meat and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly. They were both satisfied.

 

* * *

 

The two of them walked together to the dorms. Because they were veterans now, they each got a room for themselves, even if not a big one. The base’s building wasn’t like the castles they settled in back inside the walls, but it worked nicely anyway. As they neared Mikasa’s room, she held Eren’s sleeve, making him slow down to a stop and look at her.

“It was really nice, what you said at the tram,” she said, her voice low, and his cheeks blushed again. “It was good to let them know that they matter to you.”

“Embarrassing,” he replied and she shrugged. “I have a reputation, Mikasa.”

“Fuck that,” she said, making him raise an eyebrow. “It’s more important that they know that you care.”

He hummed unconvinced, avoiding eye contact, and it made her smile again. Such a beetle-head, her Eren.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” she asked and he looked at her again, a smirk on his lips.

“I was planning on a bath,” Eren said stepping closer to her, his face inches from hers. And that smile. That damn smile. “Wanna join?”

Mikasa’s smile grew and she nodded.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

So they headed to _his_ room instead, and because it was such a hot day, they didn’t even bother to heat the water. They took turns in washing each other’s hair and back, soap making their skin slippery and the touch rising their body temperature. By the time they were done and drying off, toweling hair under the lamplight, Eren wasn’t even bothering to hide his erection, and Mikasa didn’t really care that he had a good view of her bare ass. They’d been doing that for long enough to be completely comfortable with each other.

Mikasa walked to Eren, then, and her hands went to his raised arms, pulling him closer and making him stop drying his hair.

“Come here,” she called and he obeyed. She caught the towel from his hands and threw it away. If things went as they usually did, his hair would be all wet again pretty soon anyway. “We need to be up early tomorrow.”

“Fuck railroads, Mikasa,” Eren said leaning in for a kiss, gentle as ever, his nose grazing hers as their lips touched. “We’re busy.”

“We are, aren’t we?” she said smiling. His arms went around her waist and hers around his neck, fingers tangling on his messy hair as they kissed again — this time deeper, longer, hungrier.

Without breaking the kiss, they stumbled to the bed and laid down, Mikasa with her back to the mattress and Eren on top of her, his hand sliding between them and right to her middle to test her entrance. Eren touched her with delicacy, feeling the soft hairs of her sex, parting her labia with precision, checking her clit before going further and inserting a finger inside her and making Mikasa whimper in their kiss.

She was burning up already, and it was the first time that he touched her in a sexual way that day. She’d been building up to this for hours now, and she couldn’t wait—

Eren’s lips left hers and started kissing down her neck, looking for that one spot he could suck at and complete undo her—

“Mmmm, ah!” Mikasa mumbled, twisting on his finger and digging her nails in his scalp.

There it was. He sucked at it again at the same he removed his finger from her sex, using her juices to lubricate his member. He knew her body very well by now, and all Mikasa had to do was spread her legs wide enough for him to slide in. He blindly slid the tip in her entrance and, she prepared for it, in one certain thrust he was all in, making her gasp loudly, back arching to meet him.

Eren and Mikasa were a perfect fit, and that first penetration always made them a little dizzy. He groaned against her skin and rested his forehead on her shoulder, and she slowly untangled her fingers from his hair, chest heaving as she tried to breathe properly in vain. She could never breathe properly when it came to Eren, for one reason or another.

He raised his head and kissed the corner of her mouth, his way of telling her that he was ready, and she nodded to let him know that she was too. Eren pulled back almost all the way out and slowly slid back him, getting another whimper from Mikasa. He put his weight on his elbows, hooked a knee behind hers to make her leg go up and—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mikasa managed to say when he thrust inside again, the angle perfect.

One of her hands went to his chest and her thumb toyed with his nipple, while she used the other hand to palm the wall for support. At each thrust, her core grew weaker, and the deeper Eren buried inside her, the more he moaned.

Mikasa loved Eren’s moans so much, they turned her on completely. She suspected he had figured it out already, because he leaned closer to her ear, forcing her hand to go around his torso, and he started to build a pace of shorter, shallow thrusts that made her moan increasingly louder.

“Eren,” she cried out and his lips covered hers, but the way they were moving wasn’t very good for kissing so he pulled back, sat on his ankles and completely changed the angle of the penetration again, one of his hands behind her right knee, the other on the inside of her left thigh. He moved again, so slowly. So painfully slowly. Mikasa’s whole body trembled. “ _Eren…_ ” she cried again, almost pleading and he chuckled.

“Damn, you’re this sensitive already?” he asked, incredibly controlled. She looked into his eyes with a mix of confusion and admiration. He stopped moving, but his right hand went up, palm against her pubis, thumb lightly caressing her clitoris. Mikasa shivered. “So if I do this…”

He pressed harder on her clit and a moan escaped her throat and she failed to close her mouth in time to muffle it, so she covered it with the back of her hand.

“Mikasa,” Eren called, and she looked at him, tried to focus, but then he moved his hips, thrusting deeper inside of her at the same time as he pressed on her clitoris and that was it.

“ _Ooohh, holy shit! F—_ ” reality escaped her in a gush as she came all over Eren, every muscle of her body out of her control, the only time ever her Ackerman genes worked for shit, and her legs trembled with the high of her orgasm. She was out of breath. “ _Fuck_.”

“You have such a potty mouth when you’re horny,” Eren said putting her legs on his shoulders and his hands on her ass to support her hip up and place his mouth between her legs. Mikasa still couldn’t see clearly, but from the look of things, he wouldn’t let her rest. “It’s very cute.”

His lips covered her labia, sucking at her juices, tongue expertly covering the extension of her sex, somehow sobering her up. Eren sucked her for a good minute until he was satisfied, and by the time he let her rest down on the mattress again, Mikasa was ready again. He kissed up her abs, the valley of her breasts, and then her lips. The smile on his face told her that he was completely satisfied.

“Just getting started?” he asked and she nodded.

She felt the tip of his cock on her sensible entrance again, but this time she wanted to be on top, so she stopped Eren’s hips and pushed him against the mattress, inverting their positions.

“Nice view,” he said and Mikasa smiled.

“Yeah, I know you like it,” she replied straddling him and rubbing against his member. He needed some lube, so she spat on her palm and smeared his cock with her saliva before guiding him inside, sitting down slowly to accommodate him nicely.

“Fuck, Mikasa,” Eren said under his breath, his hands going to her thighs as she begun to move back and forth instead of up and down. She liked to feel him inside her more than anything else. “ _Oh, shit_.”

Mikasa started to go up and down meticulously, one inch at a time, combining the movement to the roll of her hips, and under her, Eren moaned and groaned, his eyes never leaving her. He was mesmerized by the bounce of her breasts, the contraction of her muscles, the connection of their bodies.

“No,” she said with a hand on his chest, forcing Eren down when he made it to sit up. “It’s my turn.”

She was on a mission there, her bouncing getting bigger as she grew more aroused again, building her pace, and she noticed that he was starting to meet her thrusts. He would come soon.

An aftershock of her orgasm hit her and Mikasa needed both hands against Eren’s chest for support. Her hair fell forward, strands damp with sweat, just like every inch of her skin and his, and Eren held her wrists to help her balance.

“ _Holy shit, Mikasa_ ,” he said when her face was close to his.

Her lips parted to say something, but all that came out was a long set of moans and whimpers, though she didn’t stop moving. Riding like that was really fucking hard, but she was an Ackerman and Ackermans don’t fall easily. She was going to drive Eren to his orgasm, even if—

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mikasa whined, her voice a shameful high pitch, head snapping back as she moved down on Eren’s member.

She sat up, back arching, and the orgasm took her over again, but this time she held on making Eren stay deep inside as her vaginal muscles made her squirt one more time. The movements were so intense that they squeezed Eren’s member, and as Mikasa breathed heavily, she heard him gasp.

“ _Oh, my— fuck_ ,” he managed, his hands grabbed her hips keeping her there, and shortly after she felt him come inside her, his seed quickly overflowing.

Mikasa shakily moved again once, twice, and then she fell forward in Eren’s arms, and he embraced her, pushing her hair back, fingers trembling like hers. His member slid off because of her movements and she felt his seed drip from inside her. One day, they would have their own little family, and maybe then they could avoid this mess that their lives were.

“We need another bath,” she said, still lying on top of him, and he chuckled.

“And new sheets. Damn, Mikasa, you were building up, huh?”

“We haven’t had the time for this in a while,” she said and kissed the side of his jaw. “I missed you.”

He turned his head to look into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I love you,” Eren said, and Mikasa’s eyes softened like only he knew how to make her do, a sweet smile appeared on her face and she cupped his cheek.

“I love you,” she said back and they leaned in for a kiss — tender this time, stripped of that lovers’ anxiety and covered by the passion they shared as the unique pair that they were.

Eren nibbled at Mikasa’s lower lip and looked at her mischievously then.

“You do know I’m just recharging, right?” he asked and she laughed.

“Yeah, I know,” she answered, and he flipped them over again, made Mikasa lay on her stomach and started to kiss down her spine.

They could slow-dance to this minuet forever.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes. kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
